


So.... His name is Sherlock?

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Plays Rugby, M/M, Sherlock Does Ballet, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does ballet. John does rugby. Neither knows the other exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So.... His name is Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"I’ll be done at five." Harry told John one last time and John nodded. "Yeah, yea, I’ll be there. Don’t worry. Stop nagging." John said, looking at his sister as she left for her class. He really didn’t understand why she did it. It was a bunch of jumps and twirls and it took so long to do. Honestly it just seemed like a waste of time to learn- even if it did take a long time to do. 

So at four forty five he was there to pick up his sister, hoping that just maybe they could leave earlier. Walking into the class telling the person he was about to yell at him that he was just here to pick up his sister, he just spotted a black haired beauty. He watched as he did a perfect twirl on the tip of his toes and leaped and as he finally reached the ground he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Fuck. Who was that? 

At five after five all the other dancers besides the black haired dancer were ready to go, but they just didn’t stop. Jump and twirling, and perfect fluid moves that made John flush and gasp. It was perfect. Amazing. Brilliant. “Brilliant…” John whispered, looking at the dancer and suddenly his sister was right in front of him.

"John! John, hello? I’m your sister Harry and I’m waiting for you to wake up…" Harry said, and John finally jerked out of his daydream world. 

"What?" John snapped at her, blinking out of his thoughts. 

"Finally! Come on, it’s time to go."

"Yes, I—-"

"What were you doing?"

"I was looking for you…"

"And you thought I was hiding inside Sherlock’s tights and that’s why you were looking at him with that stupid smile on your face… well that makes sense"

"Shut up!" John’s cheeks turned a bright red, but his eyes did move to the dancer that was still moving. Sherlock. Gorgeous name to fit a gorgeous face. Was he ever going to stop dancing so he could maybe say hello to him? 

"So… His name is Sherlock?" John glanced at Harry for only a second before his eyes were back on Sherlock, who finally seemed to notice that John was even in the room, glistening with sweat, brushing his hand through his hair, his face reddened. 

"I can’t believe this…" Harry murmured, rolling her eyes. "Five minutes. You have five minutes. We’re not going to be late for dinner."


End file.
